


Introducing the Gym Short

by annejumps



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Flirting, Eddie Kaspbrak's Shorts, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, Seduction, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: They’re slightly too big for him, almost hanging off his (delicious little narrow) hips, so you’d think he’d know they’re not his, and maybe he does, but Richie isn’t sure because wearing someone else’s shorts doesn’t seem like something Eddie would do either accidentally or on purpose. Richie does know, however, that Eddie is wearing them without anything underneath.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Introducing the Gym Short

The [shorts Richie bought after seeing them in an email from American Giant](https://www.american-giant.com/products/mens-gym-short-washed-navy) are now the bane of his existence. He wouldn’t have expected it, but with Eddie as his roommate now, lots of things are happening, both expected and unexpected.

Eddie’s started wearing the shorts, and Richie isn’t sure whether Eddie knows that they’re actually Richie’s. They’re slightly too big for him, almost hanging off his (delicious little narrow) hips, so you’d think he’d know they’re not his, and maybe he does, but Richie isn’t sure because wearing someone else’s shorts doesn’t seem like something Eddie would do either accidentally or on purpose. Richie does know, however, that Eddie is wearing them without anything underneath. The first time he’d realized, he felt like he’d been struck by lightning. God help him, he can’t stop staring. 

He’s been very respectful of Eddie’s space—he’s just living with Richie for the time being, nothing more, until he can get himself together. He’s given no indication that he’s interested in Richie, and besides, he just got divorced, and he’s only recently out. Barely even out at all. Richie is not going to freak him out by coming on to him. Even if—

 _It’s right THERE_ , he texts to Stan. _His dick is right there bouncing around! I can see it! In MY shorts_

 _Good morning to you too_ , Stan replies. _Try to get ahold of yourself_.

 _I already did that in the shower_ , Richie replies immediately. 

Stan’s response is the sighing emoji, followed by _Tell him they’re your shorts_. 

Yeah, well, Richie can’t imagine doing that just yet. 

_I can SEE IT it's like he's taunting me but he's not, right????_ he texts Bev, a followup to an earlier rant.

 _Oh honey_ she replies. Well, she’s not going to be any help.

But Stan’s right—they’re his shorts, and if this torture is going to stop, Richie’s going to have to say something to him about that. Maybe once they’re safe in a drawer in his bedroom, he can move on with his life. Obviously he can’t ever wear them again. _Nope, Tozier, don’t even think about it. Don’t think about where Eddie’s dick has been, right up rubbing against the soft sweatpants material…. Don’t think about also putting your dick there too._

_Damn it._

“Hey, Eddie,” he finally says one morning in the kitchen, before he’s about to do his laundry, as Eddie makes his smoothie. They each do their own laundry; easier that way, and much less distracting, since that’s apparently a concern. “I don’t know if you knew, man, but those shorts are actually mine.” Clothes piled over one arm, he rubs the back of his neck, feeling his face heat up.

Eddie looks at him with his big eyes. "Oh shit, are these yours? I'm sorry, I've been going commando in them.” He… may bat his lashes, Richie honestly isn’t sure. He does know that all the blood that was left in his brain is now departing rapidly for his dick.

“Oh, uh….” _Don’t tell him you know that_ , he frantically tells himself. “Ha, well, I guess just wash them, then. When you get a chance.”

“Sure thing, Richie. They must have gotten mixed in with my things somewhere,” Eddie says, still doing the big eyes thing.

It happens again, though, this time when Richie notices Eddie lounging on the couch one morning, in his shorts and a soft-looking white t-shirt, the undershirt type. _His dick is all up in my shorts_ , he frantically texts Stan; whatever he’ll say will be bracing, at least, and it is: _If you told him they were yours he’s obviously doing it on purpose_.

“Shit,” Richie hisses. “Fuck.”

“What’s up, Rich?” Eddie asks, one arm along the back of the couch, looking very much at home.

“You’re wearing my shorts again,” Richie blurts out.

Eddie relaxes further into the couch, shifting his hips and looking down at himself. “Look at that, so I am.”

Richie feels suffused with heat all over. “Are you wearing underwear this time?” he says, sounding strangled.

Eddie tugs at his waistband a little, looking down into Richie’s shorts on his fit, hot little body. “Doesn’t look like it.”

Richie swallows hard. “Uh… okay.” His throat is incredibly dry; so are his lips.

“Is that okay or should I take them off?” Eddie bats his lashes again—yeah, that’s definitely what he’s doing.

“Uh,” Richie says, desperately trying not to think about Eddie stripping off right here. “If you like them so much, you can just keep them. It’s fine.”

Eddie blinks his big stupid pretty eyes. “Okay. Thanks, I’ll sleep in them tonight, then.”

 _I am going to die_ , Richie thinks.

Eddie, still looking at him, adjusts himself, and Richie fights the urge to simply flee the room. He lives here, damn it. He won’t be bested by Eddie commando in his shorts on his couch. ...Well, he most likely will be, but fleeing won’t help him.

“Rich. C’mere,” Eddie says.

Richie goes, helplessly.

Eddie reaches for him, cups his face in his hands, draws him down to kiss him. Richie’s hands find the back of the couch, Eddie pulls him on top of him, and they grind on each other like the teenagers they most certainly are not now, but didn’t get to _be_ at the time, not like this. Richie gropes Eddie blindly through his shorts and then gets his hand inside them, and around him, savoring with a feeling of incredulity how that makes Eddie groan against his mouth, his jaw, breath hot on his skin. 

His brain is breaking. 

Eddie is muttering feverishly in his ear how much he wants this, how glad he is that Richie fucking finally clued in, and he comes arching up and grinding against Richie, fucking into his fist. Richie is stupefied as Eddie, biting at his lips, his neck, wraps a tight hand around him and strokes him hard and fast and makes him come, dazed, in his sleep pants. 

“What kind of a seduction technique was that,” Richie half-asks later, their sticky clothes discarded on the floor, Eddie naked and layered over him.

“An effective one,” Eddie answers. 

“Touché,” Richie admits. 

“Good thing it finally fucking worked. I was going crazy, with you going around in those every night and every morning,” Eddie says, indicating the sleep pants. “With your stupid dick everywhere.”

“Oh,” Richie exclaims, getting it. “So this was revenge. You were fucking driving me out of my mind, wearing my shorts without underwear like that, _fuck_ , Eds.”

“That was the idea. You big dope,” Eddie says fondly, getting hard again and grinding down on him. “I think that’s enough for the couch. Bed? Shower? Where?”

“Anywhere you’ll have me,” Richie answers honestly. 

“Mm.” Eddie kisses him, smiling, with a touch of smugness. “Your bed. Then the shower. And then, finally, laundry.”

“Do with me what you will,” Richie says. “I’m putty in your hands.” He says it lightly, jokingly, but he knows Eddie must know he’s serious. _Eddie. Fuck, Eddie_.

Grinning, Eddie gets up, and Richie manages to tear his attention away from the naked and perfect form of Eddie Kaspbrak long enough to text Stan. _You were right, it was on purpose_

 _I’m always right_ , Stan replies immediately. 

“Rich?” Eddie says, eyebrows raised, expectant.

“Coming,” Richie says, grinning, setting his phone down and following Eddie to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the title of the email from American Giant. Thanks to Liz for the banter that led to this <3


End file.
